1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR ADC) of a variable sampling capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ADC is used to generate a sequence of digital codes that represent each signal level of an analog signal.
Recently, a successive approximation method which repeatedly performs a digital-to-analog conversion and compares data to determine the bits of a digital code has been disclosed.